


thank u, next

by bluesxrgent



Series: thank u, next - elu [11]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Bittersweet, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Love You, M/M, at least how I hope it goes, elu - Freeform, end of ep 10, im so sad, pure fluff baby, this isn't sad tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:51:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesxrgent/pseuds/bluesxrgent
Summary: how I hope the end of the last episode goesinspired by "thank u, next" by ariana grandepart 11 of thank u, next inspired elu oneshots





	thank u, next

**Author's Note:**

> This is my coping mechanism for tomorrow because I'm not ready for it to be over... I may have teared up a lil while writing this

Lucas tried not to think about Eliott, which was easier said than done. He was with all his friends, celebrating the revival of the foyer at the park. He should be enjoying himself, not thinking about how much he wished Eliott was there with him. Lucas understood why Eliott wasn’t there, knew that he needed time away from everyone and that he couldn’t be rushed into things he wasn’t ready for, but it didn’t make Lucas miss him any less. 

Manon was sitting beside Lucas on the grass with her head on his shoulder, listening to Emma tell some story about what she did with Alex the weekend before. Basile was to Lucas’ left, eyeing Daphné, who, to Lucas’ surprise, was eyeing him back. Before Lucas could point this new development out to Yann and Arthur, he was stunned by the sudden presence of hands over his eyes. 

“What the--” he said, feeling the weight of Manon’s head lift off his shoulder. Warm breath tickled the side of his face as the person whispered in his ear, “Still ok if I join?”

A smile lit up his face immediately as he pulled the hands from his eyes, holding onto them while he spun around to face Eliott. “You came,” he said, trying to keep the excitation from his voice. He didn’t want Eliott to feel overwhelmed. 

Eliott looked better than he had all week, not that Eliott ever looked bad. But still, the dark circles under his eyes were mostly gone, he’d shaved, and his hair was back to the usually fluffy perfection that Lucas just wanted to run his hands through. Lucas also noticed that Eliott was still wearing Lucas’ Romance hoodie, brown jacket over it, the one that Lucas had first seen him in.

“I was feeling a little bit better, so I figured I could try it,” Eliott said softly, bringing his forehead down to rest against Lucas’. “But I mostly just missed you.”

“Me too,” Lucas whispered against Eliott’s lips before brushing them with his own. Someone let out a loud whistle and Lucas’ head snapped up, reminded that they were not alone. Arthur, it seemed, was the source of the whistle, raising his eyebrows up and down with a wide smile. 

“Long time no see,” Manon said to Eliott, scooting over so he had a place to sit beside Lucas. Eliott looked at her gratefully, soft smile gracing his features. “Too long,” he agreed. She laughed like it was a joke, but both Eliott and Lucas knew it wasn’t. It had barely been a day, sure, but it was still far too long for both of their liking. 

Eliott folded his hand into Lucas’ as he sat down, acknowledging everyone else with nods and soft hellos. Lucas tried to tune back into the conversation now that Eliott was beside him, able to focus better, weight lifted off his shoulders that he hadn’t even realized was weighing him down. 

“I think we should add some more games,” Daphné was saying to anyone who would listen. The common room had only barely been liberated and she already had more ideas. “The football table is nice, but only a few people can play at once.”

“You could add an Xbox,” Yann suggested, causing Daphné to glare at him, while most of the others nodded in agreement. 

“What does no one understand about a  _ cultural space _ ?” she groaned, looking to Alexia for backup. 

Alexia merely shrugged. “Daphné, we lost the right to call it a cultural space when you added the bed.”

“Mmm,” Emma agreed, then pointed between Lucas and Eliott, “And when the two of them fucked against the wall.”

Lucas’ face became bright red and he froze until he heard Eliott laughing softly beside him. The tension went out of his body at once, relishing in the sound. As long as Eliott was laughing and wearing clothes, it looked like they were going to be ok. Well, maybe not wearing clothes  _ all _ the time…      

“Can we go over there for a minute?” Eliott asked Lucas, nodding his head at a bench a little ways away. Lucas agreed immediately, squeezing Eliott’s hand as they stood up. Arthur teased them as they walked away, Lucas flipping him off good naturedly over his shoulder. 

Once they were sitting on the bench Lucas tilted his head up to look at Eliott, whose eyes were clouded over as he thought, looking out at the pond in front of them. “I’m glad you came,” Lucas said. 

“I think I am too,” Eliott said after a moment, still gazing out into the distance. Lucas loved Eliott all the time, but there was something special about when he was lost in thought like this. It was different from the way he got lost when his thoughts were overwhelming, Lucas could see that now. This was a pensive sort of thought rather than suffocating. Eliott finally turned his head to meet Lucas’ eyes. “I love you.”

Lucas smiled. “I love you, too.”

“I’ve loved and I’ve lost so many times already in my life, but I feel different with you than I did with any of them.” Eliott’s face was still unreadable, but Lucas was learning how to understand him. He nodded for Eliott to continue, not wanting to talk before Eliott had said what he wanted to say. “When I saw you on the first day of school I felt like I’d been run over by a bus, but in a good way, if that makes any sense. It was like something clicked in that moment and I felt complete for the first time.”

Lucas’ heart warmed considerably at Eliott’s words. He had felt the exact same way when he had first seen Eliott in the foyer. He was hesitant to use the word soulmate, because he wasn’t sure if he believed that soulmates existed, but if they did he was certain that Eliott was his. The thought didn’t scare him nearly as much as it should have. This was why he said, voice coming out softer than he meant it to, “That makes complete sense.”

Eliott grinned and dropped his head onto Lucas’ shoulder. Despite the fact that he was a fair amount taller than Lucas, Eliott had a tendency to curl himself up against Lucas, always tucking his body into Lucas’ side or being the little spoon when they cuddled. Lucas enjoyed it much more than he would probably ever admit, loved the feeling of holding Eliott safely and securely in his arms.

As though compelled by the thought, Lucas brought his arms up and around Eliott, pulling him in closer. “You’re too good for me,” Eliott murmured, “How did I get this lucky?”

Lucas sighed, wrapping his arms around Eliott tighter. “You need to stop saying things like that, because that’s not what I see. I pinch myself every day to remind myself that this is real, that of all the people in the world I’m the one who gets to kiss you, hold you, love you. Maybe you think I’m too good for you, maybe I think you’re too good for me, but maybe that just means we’re perfect for each other.”

Eliott nuzzled his head in closer to Lucas’ neck. “Perfect for each other,” he repeated, closing his eyes. “Can we stay here a while? I know I said I was feeling up to seeing everyone, but right now I just want to be with you.”

“I’m so good with that,” Lucas agreed, dropping his gaze down to his peacefully angelic looking boyfriend. How was any of this real? How was this his life?

He phone buzzed in his pocket, jolting him out of his appreciation of Eliott. Frowning slightly, he took out his phone, careful not to startle Eliott and glanced at the screen indicating that he had a message from Daphné. 

When Lucas looked at the message he was torn between laughing and rolling his eyes. It turned out her title as stalker of the year was still in place. She had sent him a photo she must have taken only moments before of Lucas looking down at Eliott as they sat together on the bench. 

Looking at the photo he was reminded of the last time he sat on this bench, ten weeks before, alone. He had been a completely different person than he was now, and all changes he had undergone had only served to make him a better version of himself, someone he was proud to be when he looked in the mirror. 

Lucas looked at the picture Daphné had sent him again, taking in the way the light reflected so perfectly off of Eliott’s hair and the way he was looking at his boyfriend like nothing else existed in the world. Maybe Daphné’s stalking did have some perks. 

Pulling up Instagram, Lucas decided to post the picture she had just sent him, wanting to capture this moment of pure peace and happiness, immortalize it for everyone to see. He and Eliott had been through so much to get to this point, but Lucas would do it all over again if they ended up where they were now. 

“I love you so much,” Lucas whispered softly, tears brimming in his eyes, not even caring if Eliott heard him, if Eliott was even awake to hear him. He had shed so many tears these past weeks, but this time he was glad they came, because these tears were a mark of how happy he was at that moment.

The picture posted, and Lucas felt Eliott’s phone buzz from the notification that Lucas had tagged him in the post, but he didn’t take out his phone to look at it. Lucas looked at the picture on his phone, smiling at the caption he’d chosen.  _ Living my best life _ . It had been a lie last time, told mostly to himself. Now, though? 

“I love you too.” Eliott said sleepily, brushing hips lips on the soft skin of Lucas’ neck. 

Now, it was the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: @livvyblxckthxrn


End file.
